Mu-Hyang
Mu-Hyang is considered the half-brother of Hong-Ryung, but they are not actually blood related. It was introduced to readers much later on the series that Hong-Ryung and Mu-Hyang found out about this when they were younger, but kept it a secret Appearance He has long dark green hair and a calm, kind look on his face. It is hard to tell what he is thinking as nothing is revealed through his facial expressions. Personality He is a calm, gentle person who seems to care for his little half-brother, Hong-Ryung, and not care about being king. Although, he does submiss to his mother and her plans reluctantly. Though, it is extremely hard to tell whose side he is actually on. History Mu-Hyang was born as the second prince of Myung-Joo since his biological father is supposedly the late King of Myung-Joo and his mother is the late king's concubine. It is implied that she caused the late king's death. Over time Mu-Hyang's mother plotted to assassinate the current king, Hong-Ryung while he was away from the palace too, and when learnt of her plan, he was enraged and threatened his mother to stop or he would never forgive her. Although, afterwards, he begged the Hong-Ryung, to spare his mother's life. No-Woo and later his mother, pointed out that if he truly didn't want to be king of Myung-Joo, he would have left the palace a long time ago, specifically the time when his mother attempt to assassinate Hong-Ryung was made known. Due to this fact, No-Woo is wary of Mu-Hyang's intention, which is also why she started to dislike him over time, and tries to make Hong-Ryung more caution of Mu-Hyang's intention. Additionally, although he said that had no interest in the throne, he agree to stand in as king while Hong-Ryung was missing, and he also didn't exactly agree with No-Woo's words when she said that after Hong-Ryung comes back, he would resume his orignal station and return the throne to Hong-Ryung. Instead he remain slient. In that same chapter, it was hinted that he may have liked No-Woo in a romantic way. Relationships *Late King of Myung-Joo : Not much is know about there relationship, much less if the late king of Myung-Joo is actually his father espeically since, some of the maids then, had wondered how Chui-Bi had actually concieved a child. It has been confirmed that Mu-Hyang is not the legitimate offspring of the late king of Myung-Joo and as such he cannot inherit the throne. *'Chui-Bi' : Chui-Bi is his mother, and although he claims to he would never forgive her if she ever try to hurt Hong-Ryung again, he still cares about her, possibly because she is both his mother and the person who raised him, when he beg Hong-Ryung not to executed his mother for plotting to assassinate him. He finds out that Chui-Bi tried yet again to get Hong-Ryung assassinated while forming an allegiance with Dae-Hyun. He reveals that he also knew that he is not the legitimate offspring of the late king of Myung-Joo and cannot be king. *'Hong-Ryung' : Mu-Hyang cares about Hong-Ryung in the beginning of the series. However that feeling may have become conflicted later on when he becomes the king of Myung-Joo when Hong-Ryung goes missing. They ain't no blood-bros but they beat 'em hoes. Naaaah b' just playin' they love each other and Mu-Hyang is willing to throw his life on the line to save Hong-Ryung. He has met Ga-Bi before during the time that Hong-Ryung was fatally wounded by an assassination (by Chui-Bi(tch)) and promised to help return Hong-Ryung to his real body when the time has come. Ga-Bi trusts him, giving him power in an earring for the time when Hong-Ryung's real body is fully healed. He has also known where his real body was hidden the entire time. Real brotha from anotha motha. *'No-Woo' : No-Woo is his childhood friend and possible love interest. A flashback, implied that No-Woo once had a crush on Mu-Hyang. In the present time, although No-Woo conversation with Mu-Hyang one-sidely borders on suspicion, she seem to still believe that Mu-Hyang is good, up until he refuse to answer her when she ask if he would give back the throne to Hong-Ryung when he return, noted by the change of tone she now uses with him and when she cried as she walk after the conversation ended. Apparently, No-Woo have proposed to him twice. Once as children (which he turned down) and again as Dae-Hyun was attacking Nan-Hun (which he also turned down). He states that he wishes to do the proposing once the war is over should they survive. Trivia Quotes Read more Category:Character Category:Myung-Joo